lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Darien (Quest)
Availability After the events in Nagapur. Quest Details Darien, a qsiti in The Heavenly Terrace wants you to retrieve the Sacred Chalice from his hometown, but he won't tell you where it is. You have to run into him to activate speech. If you talk to him again, he slips up in his speech and gives you a hint. He is from Melphina, so you'll need access to that town before you can continue. Enter from the "Cobalt Plaza." You need to talk to everyone in Melphina with red bubbles over their head then talk to the old man at the entrance to town. Then it is a bit of running back and forth between the townsfolk (Festival Head - Festival Head - Salesgirl - Goster's Wife - Goster - Goster - Goster's Wife - Goster - Goster - Bino - Festival Head) and eventually you will get the Cracked Chalice from the man at the entrance. Return it to Darien to complete the quest. Reward * 25g * Darien can be recruited in the guild Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "There's some qsiti going to crowded places and standing in the way, and then picking fights with people who run into him. What an annoyance... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Oh! I've run into that guy before... literally. If he ever comes in here, the only thing I'm serving him is a knuckle sandwich!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "There's some crazy qsiti going to crowded places and standing directly in everyone's way, and then picking fights with people who run into him. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "I was kinda annoying as a kid, too. Good thing I grew out of that, right? Gahahahaha!" Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: There's some crazy qsiti going to crowded places and standing in the way, and then picking fights with people who run into him. What an annoyance... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "People like that tend to feel hurt more easily than others..." : Gossipy Girl: Really? I figured they were just annoying." Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "There's a qsiti who stands in the middle of busy streets and glares at anyone who bumps into him. Weird. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Oh, I know him." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...Another friend of yours?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "There's a qsiti who stands in the middle of busy streets and glares at anyone who bumps into him, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "Take me to him. If it's confrontation he wants, it's confrontation he'll get!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "There's a qsiti who stands in the middle of busy streets, glaring at anyone who bumps into him. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Haven't you heard? he's probbably not all bad. I'm sure there's a reason behind his actions." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "There's a qsiti who stands in the middle of busy streets and glares at anyone who bumps into him. What a freak! Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "It is difficult to touch what is fragile, as are people's hearts." : Trendy Girl: "Do you really think this qsiti has a fragile bone in his body?" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Some crazy qsiti's been going to crowded places and picking fights with people who run into him. What an annoyance... An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Annoying qsiti...you, too, are my rival!" : Passionate Miner: "In being annoying?" The dialogue starts when we literally ran at one Qsiti in the Elysion's pub: : Melodramatic Qsiti: "OW OW OW!!! My knee! I scraped it real bad! Oh, the pain! The agony!!! Someone call the medic!!! Hey hey you you! You trip me and then ignore me!? You say nothing? NOTHING!? Are you asking for it!? Yes, I think you are! You don't know who I am, do you? Well, you should! I'm the magnificent and totally awesome Darien, and I KNOW people! Important people, at that! I have connections! I know the Marquis of Athlum! How do you like that, huh!? We're buds, we're homies, we're BFFL. I call him Dave or Davey, depending on my mood. He lets me, you know. ... Wipe that look of disbelief off your face! It's totally true. It's totally 100% not made up! The pearls of wisdom that flow from my mouth are Melphina's greatest treasure. No! Verily, they are treasures to the whole world. The universe, even! Anyway, anyway, I'm going to do you a favor and test you. Bring me the famous holy chalice from my hometown. Then I might respect you a little." :: Rush: "I don't need your respect." :: Darien: "P-preposterous! W-why wouldn't you want respect from me!?" : or: :: Rush: "Fine, fine. I'll do it." :: Darien: "I knew it! I knew it! Why didn't you say so in the first place? I'll wait here. Off with you. Oh, by the way. I'm not going to tell you where my hometown is. Figure it out for yourself! Haha!" : Darien (before we go to Melphina): "You!? You're still here? Why? Why!? Shouldn't you be off to Mel... er, my hometown to get the chalice? Don't you want my respect!?" In Melphina: : Festival Head: "Greetings, traveler. What brings you to our humble town? ... You wish to know about Melphina's holy chalice, you say? ...It is true that this town has kept a holy chalice for centuries. Your interest is appreciated, but... what do you want with this information? The chalice cannot be taken out of town, much less handed to a stranger. If that is what you have come here for, then I am afraid we cannot help you. What? You came from Elysion? Then maybe you've seen a qsiti by the name of Darien? I'm sorry, it's a big city. It'd be too much of a coincidence if you did know him. He left town out of guilt after an incident, but everyone's forgiven him by now. Yet he still doesn't return... Even the daughter of that shopkeeper has forgiven him. *sigh* What a stubborn young man..." : Salesgirl: "Huh? Darien? I told him I'd forgive him, but to be honest, I'm not sure I can. It's all his fault that that poor girl... Ah, I'm sorry. I don't mean to rant a complete stranger. But whenever I see Goster, I know he's still in pain..." : Goster: "What do ya want? You have questions about Darien? What are ya, his spy or somethin'? Get outta here! I got nothing to say to you! Was that so hard to understand? Buzz off! I ain't talking to ya! I'm on my break. If the old lady sees you, I got no idea what she'll do. Leave. Now." : Goster's Wife: "Well, hello there. You're not from around here, are you? Are you lost? What? You want to know about Darien? Well... I know that he used to live here, but not much else. Sorry, I haven't lived here for that long myself. My husband was born in this town. Maybe he can answer whatever questions you have. ...Goodness, where is he!? He's supposed to be working, but I don't see him... Ooh, that man is asking for it! What? You met him by the town entrance? Well, well. So that's where he decided to skip off to today... Excuse me, but I must be off. Someone needs to be taught a lesson!" : Goster: "You're still here!? Are you freakin' stupid? Lemme take my break in peace! : Goster's Wife: ''"There you are, HONEY!!!" : Goster: "Ack! Wh-what are you doing here!? It was you, wasn't it!? You ratted me out! Get ready to pay for..." : Goster's Wife: "Shut your mouth!" : Goster: "Y-yes, dear!" : Goster's Wife: "Not only do I catch you slacking off, but you're about to place the blame on someone else or your laziness!? You'd better get back to work before I get really mad... Do you hear me!?" : Goster: "Y-yes, loud and clear..." : Goster's Wife: "I'm so sorry you had to see that. Oh yes, it seemed like you had a question for my husband? Go right ahead, he'll answer anything you want. ...Right, sweetie? Well, my job here is done. Ta-ta for now..." : Goster: "I-I didn't think I'd get out of that alive... Dammit, I gotta get back to work and now I'm stuck answering your dumb questions!? Fine, ask away. You want to know what happened with me and Darien, then? ...Guess I might as well tell you. He... Darien... He killed my little sister. I won't forgive him. I got no reason to. But I can't stand the thought of him dyin' in the gutter without payin' for waht he did to her, either... I been waitin' and waitin' for him to come back, but it doesn't look like he is. That all you needed to know? If you wanna know more about Darien, ask Bino. They were real close. I really gotta go now. See yas." : Bino: "Hi, mister. What? Yeah, I'm Bino. That's me. You want to know about Darien? Hmm, where do I start? He's a simple guy, but really sensitive. He used to live here, but not anymore. I don't know where he is now. Huh? You heard that he killed someone and got run out of town? Haha! That's a great story. You can't tell, but Darien's a really nice guy. He couldn't kill anyone. There was this one incident, though... Darien left shortly afterwards. Why are you so interested in him? What!? You met him? And he asked you to bring him the holy chalice? Oh, I get it. He's still... Alright. My grandpa's in charge of guarding the chalice. You can find him around the town entrance. Good luck!" : Festival Head: "My grandson Bino has told me everything. Darien was the one who put you up to coming here, correct? I see. I understand what's going on... ... Fine. The chalice is yours. Make certain it gets to Darien. And give him a message for me. ...Or is that even necessary? The chalice may be enough of a message. Never before has the chalice been left in the hands of a stranger. He must know what it means for me to be doing this. Be safe on your journey back to Elysion." : Darien: "So, didja come back with the chalice? Or was the task too hard for a weenie like you? Hahaha! Don't feel bad. I knew you would never pull it off. I could show you a thing or two about... W-why do you have the chalice? Was it the old man? It was him, wasn't it?! Huh, this thing is... Oh, I get it... W-well, whatever. Props to you. You're tougher than you look. I'm a man who keeps his word. I gues I have no choice but to join your party. Huh? That wasn't what we promised? Really? Oh, well. Bygones. So you're going to come find me in the guild when you need my genius mind, right? Right!?" Quest Log # Some qsiti named Darien dared me to bring him the sacred chalice from his hometown. Bring it on, punk! ...Wait, where is his hometown? # I found out that Darien is from Melphina. Ha! But I have no idea where the chalice is... # I got my hands on a cracked chalice. Is this what he was talking about? I guess I should show it to Darien, at least. # I handed the cracked chalice to Darien. He looked really surprised, but now he thinks I'm cool and wants to be part of the gang. Category:Quests